


Alpha, Omega, Pup All Character Ages

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [35]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Family list, M/M, age list, relation list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jon Lane Kent/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Bruce Wayne
Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302350
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Alpha, Omega, Pup All Character Ages

**The Wayne Family:**

Thomas Wayne + Martha Wayne = Bruce Wayne

Bruce Wayne = Dick Grayson

Bruce Wayne = Jason Todd

Bruce Wayne = Tim Drake

Bruce Wayne + Talia Al Ghul = Damian Wayne

Bruce Wayne + Selena Kyle = ??? 

**The Kent Family:**

Jonathan Kent + Martha Kent = Clark Kent

Clark Kent + Lois Lane = Jon Kent

**The Grayson-Todd Family:**

Dick Grayson + Jason Todd = Thomas Thompson (Nee) Grayson-Todd

Dick Grayson + Jason Todd = Catherine Grayson-Todd, Mary Grayson-Todd

Dick Grayson +Jason Todd = John Grayson-Todd

Dick Grayson + Jason Todd = Mystery Baby 5 (and six?) Grayson-Todd

  
  


**The Thompson Family:**

  
  


Adam Thompson + Thomas Thompson (Nee Grayson-Todd) = Milo Thompson

  
  


……………………………….

**Character Ages (Expecting A Baby, Expecting and Grandchild)**

Bruce Wayne: 

Age: 53

Designation: Alpha

Sexual Orientation: Straight/Heterosexual

Significant other: Selena Kyle (fiance)

Selena Kyle:

Age: 47

Designation: Beta

Sexual Orientation: Straight/Heterosexual

Significant other: Bruce Wayne

Richard ‘Dick’ Grayson:

Age: 34

Designation: Omega

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Significant other: Jason Todd (mate/husband)

Jason Todd:

Age: 32

Designation: Alpha

Sexual Orientation: Gay/homosexual

Significant other: Dick Grayson (mate/husband)

Tim Drake:

Age: 29

Designation: Beta

Sexual Orientation: Straight/heterosexual

Significant other: None

Damian Wayne:

Age: 27

Designation: Alpha

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Jon Kent:

Age: 26

Designation: Beta

Sexual Orientation: Gay/homosexual

Adam Thompson:

Age: 20

Designation: Alpha

Sexual Orientation: Gay/homosexual

Thomas Thompson (Nee Grayson-Todd)

Age: 19

Designation: Omega

Sexual Orientation: Gay/homosexual

Catherine Grayson-Todd:

Age: 14

Designation: Alpha

Sexual Orientation: Straight/herterosexual

Mary Grayson-Todd:

Age: 14

Designation: Beta

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

John Grayson-Todd:

Age: 09

Designation: Unknown

Sexual Orientation: Straight/heterosexual

  
  


Milo Thompson:

Age: 02

Designation: Unknown

Sexual Orientation: Unknown   
  



End file.
